


Whispers of Angels

by Tarlan



Category: Earth Angels
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one day in each century there was peace between the angels on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's MMOM2009 Challenge - Day 05

Temptation was all around them, seeping into the very fabric of human society from that very first taste of an apple in the Garden of Eden. Often, Gregory wondered about the snake, wondered which of the Angels had transformed into the creature so they could tempt the beings created by God in his own image. Perhaps it had been Lucifer himself.

Many angels had fallen since that time, bringing the war of the angels to Earth where the fallen ones wanted to prove to God that his humans were flawed, that they had no right to his mercy and favor. Their voices no longer joined the host in filling the heavens with songs praising their creator. Choirs of angels diminished by the chasm between their ideology, between those who had put their faith and trust in God, and those who had doubted.

Maximillian was one who had doubted, allowing his thoughts to be swayed by Lucifer's strong arguments, and Gregory could not find it within himself to hate what Maximillian had become at Lucifer's urging. Instead, he saw the good still shining in Maximillian's green eyes, and saw the pleasure that curled his lips into a smile when they gloried in the wonder of each other.

Despite human philosophy and theology, angels were not asexual creatures, and they did have a sense of right and wrong, of good and evil. Perhaps not a soul in the same sense as that given by God to humanity, perhaps just a silhouette of a soul. Yet that silhouette governed their actions and gave them the strength of their convictions, their belief in heavenly justice.

Once in every century, he and Maximillian put aside their differences and allowed the world a single day of respite. Murders and robberies, ill treatment and war still occurred but no fallen angel fueled it with whispers in human ears. For one day, they loved each other without boundaries.

Gregory stretched out naked on the silken sheets and watched as Maximillian disrobed. He wondered at Maximillian's choice of body; at the dark hair and green eyes, at the pale skin that glowed with the barest hint of honey and cream. The body was as beautiful as he had been before Lucifer captured his mind and transformed him into an avenging angel. When he smiled, the room lit up around him, and Gregory held out a hand to him in welcome, drawing his beautiful body down onto the bed beside him.

Though Maximillian might deny it, humanity had taught them the power of love, showing them that the sharing of bodies was not just an act of procreation but that it could also be a demonstration of that love. In a perverse way, the whispers of fallen angels had twisted the meaning of that sharing, causing pain to so many and inciting the baser human emotions into persecuting those who differed from them, but here in this bed, only the truth remained.

Kissing Maximillian took Gregory halfway to ecstasy, stealing his breath away. Moving his hand over the perfect body brought him closer still, and he sighed as he felt Maximillian's hands upon his own flesh. The paler hand against his darker skin echoed their differences and yet it united them too, and Gregory felt his heart swell in song as Maximillian loved him with each touch, with each caress and kiss. He cried out in joy when the sense of oneness overwhelmed him, holding on tight to Maximillian as they gloried in that moment of ecstasy that went beyond the mere physical.

For one day in each century, they allowed themselves this connection. For one day in a century, the angels on both sides stopped whispering into human ears and allowed God's creations to make their own choices, for good or evil. For all that he cared and loved humanity, wanting to see the best in them, for this one day, all that mattered was his love for Maximillian.

END

-


End file.
